L'Exercice 1
by Nathalea
Summary: UA : Je dédie cet OS à tous ceux qui ont déjà éclaté de rire au beau milieu d'un contrôle en lisant un énoncé de maths ... ou ce qui se passe quand Drago a besoin d'aide pour résoudre un certain exercice ...


Me revoilà avec une idée particulièrement débile, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si, décidément, je DOIS arrêter de faire de l'humour ^^ .

**L'Exercice 1**

CRAC ! Drago serra les doigts autour de son critérium. C'était la quinzième fois qu'il cassait sa mine en moins de cinq minutes. Exaspéré, il contempla la feuille blanche qui le narguait, bien à plat devant lui, sur un des bureaux de la bibliothèque. Drago soupira et se massa lentement les tempes du bout des doigts. Combien d'élèves avant lui avaient du subir la torture d'un exercice de mathématiques ? Combien avait frappé du poing contre le bois renforcé « spécial élèves désespérés » ?

Drago ferma les yeux et tâcha de faire le vide dans son esprit.

« Calme-toi Drago… Ce n'est qu'un simple exo, la solution est forcément sous tes yeux… Concentre-toi ! »

Il se redressa brusquement, replaça une mèche de cheveux qui obturait sa vision, inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains. Il contempla, suspicieux, l'objet de toutes ses angoisses.

« Exercice 1 : Barycentres et géométrie dans l'espace »

Il s'écroula aussitôt sur la table. L'énoncé à lui seul lui donnait des frissons.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il entama avec son ennemi juré un face à face mortel. Drago Malefoy et l'exercice 1 se livrèrent un duel silencieux et sans merci. Lequel des deux tombera le premier ?

Soudain, Drago sentit l'inspiration. Frénétique, il reprit en main son critérium, posa la pointe sur la feuille, et… ET…

CRAC !

- Aaaaaaaah ! Non ! C'est pas ça !

Sous les yeux médusés de la vingtaine d'élèves qui se trouvaient là, Drago Malefoy perdit son sang-froid. Il se mit, comme des générations d'élèves avant lui, à marteler la malheureuse table de bibliothèque, qui pourtant n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. L'exercice 1 ne passa jamais aussi près de ce qui s'approche le plus de la mort pour un exercice de maths, c'est-à-dire : finir en confettis. En misérables, minuscules confettis.

- Mais pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?

Drago enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait chaud, il était en sueur, et le pire : il commençait à rougir. Et le rouge, décidément, ça ne lui allait pas au teint. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Un Malefoy ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre par un pitoyable petit exercice 1, si ?

Drago releva la tête, les yeux exorbités :

- Je déteste McGonagall…

Au même moment, Minerva McGonagall, professeur émérite de mathématiques au lycée Poudlard, retournait les moindres recoins de son bureau. Sa classe de Terminales S Spécialité Maths n'attendait qu'elle, et le sujet du nouveau devoir maison particulièrement sadique qu'elle avait concocté rien que pour eux. Seulement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à distribuer l'énoncé fatidique, celui qui scellerait le début d'une intense trituration de méninges pour les Spés maths, horreur ! Les feuilles avaient disparu ! Et cela faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure que McGonagall fouillait le moindre de ses tiroirs à leur recherche. Hors d'haleine, le professeur, flegme britannique oblige, rajusta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Et c'est là qu'elle les vit. Un paquet de feuilles, là, juste devant elle. Les devoirs qu'elle aurait du distribuer à ses autres Terminales à peine une heure plus tôt. Que faisaient-elles là, à la place de ses devoirs pour Spés Maths ? McGonagall ferma les yeux. Elle n'osait même pas comprendre…

Bien droit devant sa table de travail, Drago jaugeait l'exercice 1du regard. Il était temps pour lui de jouer sa dernière carte. Il se pencha, ramassa quelque chose dans son sac, et brandit…. Son livre de maths !

- Cette fois tu es cuit, barycentre et géométrie dans l'espace ! clama-t-il dans toute la bibliothèque.

Ricanant comme Gollum devant son précieux, Drago tourna frénétiquement les pages de sa nouvelle arme de déduction massive. Quand soudain arriva la page 666… Dernière page du livre. Et toujours rien.

- Non ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !

- Monsieur Malefoy !

Drago se retourna.

Madame Pince, l'austère bibliothécaire de Poudlard, le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous faites profiter de vos lamentations à toute la bibliothèque. Ca ne peut plus durer maintenant, demandez de l'aide à un de vos camarades ou allez pleurer sur votre sort ailleurs !

Drago déglutit. Madame Pince se détourna avec un hochement de tête satisfait. Dés qu'elle fut assez loin, le jeune homme lui adressa son air le plus dédaigneux :

- Pff… Un Malefoy, demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ? Et puis quoi encore ? Passez dire bonjour à Granger ?

Il baissa les yeux sur l'exercice 1. Aussitôt, il sentit son ventre se nouer. Ses poils se hérissèrent, ses mains devinrent moites, son dos se couvrit de sueur et il se mit à trembler.

- Ok, je renonce…

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, s'empara de la maudite feuille et parcourut la bibliothèque du regard. Allons bon, où était-elle ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais de rat de bibliothèque quand on en avait besoin ? Il déambula dans les rayons, s'enfonça jusque dans les recoins les plus obscurs de la bibliothèque, quand enfin, il la trouva. Son Soleil, son Espoir, son Illumination. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il penserait ça de Granger… La jeune femme se tenait assise à l'écart de la rangée principale, cachée derrière une série d'étagères, le nez plongé dans un livre plus épais qu'un chapitre d'histoire avec le professeur Binns. C'était dire à quel point il était volumineux… Drago s'approcha d'elle et mit en œuvre son charme et son élégance irrésistible. Il tira bruyamment une chaise à côté de la jeune femme, envoya le livre valser du côté du parquet et plaqua d'autorité son exercice sur la table.

- Salut Granger !

Hermione sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy ? Tu te rends compte que tous ces livres sont fragiles ! Tu pourrais…

- Désolé Granger, promis je te laisse en tête à tête avec Freud dans deux minutes, mais d'abord j'ai un truc à te demander.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil méfiant et surpris :

- Toi, tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet Granger.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi _tout court_.

- Bon, d'accord…. Reprenons à zéro.

Il lui lança un regard entendu :

- Tu m'obliges à sortir le grand jeu…

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme, ouvrit grand ses yeux gris, glissa une main dans ses cheveux et déclara d'une voix désespérée :

- Hermione….

- Malefoy ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

La jeune femme sourit, sarcastique :

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi accepterait de t'aider, hein, Malefoy ?

Drago baissa les yeux. Il allait devoir manœuvrer en douceur…

- Ben, tu fais toujours les devoirs de Potter et Weasley, alors…

- Alors tu t'es dit que je devais être assez naïve pour faire les tiens, c'est ça ?

- Heu… Oui ?

- Va-t-en Malefoy.

- Non, attends ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolé !

- Malefoy, on sait tous les deux que tu n'es PAS désolé.

- Bon, je te lis la première question, ok ? Juste la première question.

Hermione ferma les yeux, exaspérée :

- Malefoy…

- « Trouvez le point G dans le plan Q ».

Hermione faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle écarquilla les yeux, fixa Drago pendant de longues secondes… puis elle explosa de rire. Un fou rire incontrôlable, qui la pliait en deux, écroulée sur la table, le rouge aux joues et les larmes aux yeux. Drago la contemplait comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

La jeune femme s'efforça de recouvrer son calme, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se redressait, elle replongeait dans une immense crise de fou rire. Il lui fallut plus de cinq minutes pour parvenir à aligner trois mots :

- Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver le point G, Malefoy ?

Elle repartit aussitôt dans un nouvel accès de fou rire.

Drago continua de la fixer, décontenancé.

- Ben…c'est ce qui est écrit.

Hermione le dévisagea, la main devant son visage pour cacher son sourire grandissant :

- Ah, c'est beau l'innocence, souffla-t-elle. Qui aurait-cru que tu étais si candide Malefoy ?

Drago s'offusqua :

- Candide ? Je suis tout sauf candide !

La jeune femme retint un gloussement.

- Bon, écoute, je sais pas ce qui te fait rire mais moi ça fait des heures que je bosse là-dessus et j'arrive à rien. Je sais pas par où commencer, j'ai repéré le plan Q mais je sais pas comment m'y prendre pour trouver le point G…

Hermione acquiesça le plus sérieusement du monde, mais la commissure de ses lèvres recommençait à trembler.

- Bon, regardons ça.

Malefoy lui demandant de trouver le point G, c'était trop drôle. Voyons jusqu'où cela pouvait les mener…

- Alors, c'est quoi ton plan Q ?

Elle avait à peine fini de poser la question qu'elle réprimait un nouvel éclat de rire. Malefoy haussa les épaules, se disant que décidément, les Gryffondors étaient tous timbrés.

- Ben tu vois bien, il est là, entre les points S, E, X.

Hermione contempla la feuille. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Bon sang Malefoy, mais qui est-ce qui a fait ce devoir ?

- Ben, c'est McGonagall.

La jeune femme ne résista pas :

- McGonagall t'a demandé de trouver le point G ? Dans le plan Q, entre les points S,E,X ?

Et Drago, qui ne comprenait décidément rien à rien, répondit :

- C'est les mots « point G » ou « plan Q » que t'as pas compris Granger ? C'est simple : t'as le triangle SEX, le plan Q, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de trouver où est mon point G dans ce bordel.

Hermione secoua la tête. Malefoy s'enfonçait tout seul et ne s'en rendait même pas compte, c'était _hilarant_. Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas l'esprit Serpentard. Elle renonça à torturer le jeune homme plus longtemps et la terrible question 1 fut résolue en deux temps trois mouvements. Drago avait enfin trouvé son point G.

Distraitement, la jeune femme retint un sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à la question 2.

« Exécutez la figure ».

Cet exo était diabolique. Hermione éclata de rire. Elle rit tellement fort qu'elle s'écroula sur Drago. Drago qui tomba de sa chaise, entraînant Hermione avec lui, par terre, _sur_ lui. C'est ainsi que McGonagall les trouva.

Minerva McGonagall venait tout juste de comprendre l'erreur qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait distribué aux élèves de Terminales les sujets réservés aux élèves de Spés Maths. Et maintenant, comme une idiote, elle se retrouvait à courir après ses élèves pour récupérer ses devoirs. Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle interrogea Madame Pince :

- Avez-vous vu certains de mes élèves ici ?

- Drago Malefoy doit être quelque part dans le fond, d'ailleurs vous ne pouvez pas le rater, il n'arrête pas de chahuter depuis tout à l'heure…

- Merci bien.

C'est ainsi que McGonagall arriva devant la rangée où se trouvait Drago et Hermione.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous ai donné le mauvais…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Incrédule, elle resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, puis elle fit demi-tour et partit aussitôt. On n'interrompt pas deux personnes en train de chercher le point G.

xxx

Mais non, il n'y a AUCUN sous-entendu, qu'est-ce que vous racontez? ^^ Vous ne voyez pas l'auréole au-dessus de ma tête ? ^^ Allez, dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé ... ;D


End file.
